Neuropathic pain encompasses various pain syndromes associated with disorders of the peripheral and central nervous system. Despite hypothetical pathophysiologic mechanisms for neuropathic pain, the true underlying pathophysiology of these pains remains elusive. This is especially true when the neuropathic pain syndromes exhibit a diverse array of symptoms and unusual sensations such as burning, shooting, aching or electrifying pain, feelings of bodily distortion, allodynia and hyperpathia. Not only are curative measures for the neural abnormalities unavailable but symptomatic treatments are often ineffective causing an enormous problem for clinicians in treatment and management of neuropathic pain. In addition, since a large number of patients experiencing neuropathic pain remain intractable to standard therapies, it is hard for a clinician to match a particular treatment within a particular patient. This causes particular problems with diagnosis of the neuropathic pain syndromes.